The Bond Between Us
by Gracidea Shaymin
Summary: Dawn And Barry Go On An Adventure. They Find 2 Rings With A Odd Power. Then, An Evil Pokemon, Darkrai Appears To Take Over The World. But What Are These Rings? How Can Dawn Get Her Memory Back? And Who Will They Meet Along The Way On Their Journey?


Heyy Roll Peeps!

This Is My First FanFic Ever, So Please Read And Review!

~~ THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE NICOLA WHO IS IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW! HOPE YOUR NOT HANGING WITH THE PEOPLE WITH NO LIFE-EEEEEEEE! *Waves liek mad XD*

Anyway,

It Would Be Awesome If You Gave Me Advice And Ideas For Further Chapters And FanFics!

( "Talking" _"Thinking" __**"Pokémon Talking" )**_

(Dawn's Age: 11)

(Barry's Age: 12)

Lucas' Age: 11 (He Will Make His Appearance In The LATER Chapters)

- I Didn't Want Them Too Old, After All – Pokémon Characters Never Age Right?)

_**This Is A ScarfShipping (Dawn x Barry x Lucas) FanFic With MAJOR Hints Of TwinleafShipping (Dawn x Barry). If You Don't Like Any Of These Shippings, PLEASE Turn Away Now. OR You Can Read It OF COURSE; Just Don't Give Me Any Flames.**_

**THANKS AND HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 1: Our New Adventure! But Who Is This... Lucas?**

((Dawn's POV))

I sighed. Another day in Twinleaf Town, another boring one that is... I mean, it's been too boring without Ash or Brock. I sat on my bed thinking about all the good times I had with those two. Buneary is going okay without Pikachu, although she's kind of depressed. I got up and searched my bookshelf for something to read. I suddenly found a photo album. _Wow, this must've been old, _I thought. I sat back down and opened it. The first picture I saw was Barry and I when we were little. Gee, Barry was pretty cute when he was little. He still is now though. I flipped through and saw a picture that had something in it. It was Ash, Brock and I... OH MY GOD! THAT'S A DARKRAI! I shut the book and tried to pretend I never _ever_ saw it.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I had to open the door since my mum was a judge for the Hearthome Pokémon Contest. I'm so lazy sometimes. I reluctantly opened the door. I gasped when I saw someone with [[A/N: GET READY FOR THE WORST EXPLANATION OF YOUR LIFE!]] blonde messy hair, he wore a white and orange stripped top with coal pants. He also had attractive looking hazel eyes. His shoes were brown. That green scarf made me know in an instant that it was...

"Barry!" I shouted. I was surprised to see him, especially at my house.

Whoever the heck told him where I lived is going to get fined big time!

"Hey Dawn! What's up! Oh, can I come in I wanna talk to you about something! NOW HURRY UP AND LET ME INNNNNNNNN!" Barry, the same as always, said. I sighed.

"The same old Barry, huh? Okay, come on in..."

Barry made himself right at home on the sofa before I could say anything. Well, that's what makes him so adorable, right? I knew the only right thing to do was to sit next to him and let him say his crap, otherwise he would fine me.

"So Dawn, I was thinking since you're not doing anything and you're gonna get fat if you just stay home, WE COULD GO ON AN ADVENTURE TOGETHER! Ya know, like the old times!" I sat down next to him as he started to shout excitedly.

Barry finally remembered me from our childhood, not just from that tag battle I lost in Hearthome. I didn't need to think about it at all, I knew the answer strait away. I _loved _the old times when I used to play with Barry, going on adventures with him... But there was someone else I used to play with. I forgot who he was though, and Barry never mentioned him. Weird... Maybe it's just me thinking of Kenny or something.

"YAY! OF COURSE BARRY! WHEN DO WE START GOING ON OUR NEW ADVENTURE! WE HAVN'T BEEN ON ONE OF THOSE SINCE WAY BACK WHEN!" I shouted excitedly back to Barry. I was _soooooo_ pumped! I loved to do this when I was little, and I suppose I still do, right? A sweat drop rolled down Barry's forehead.

"Yeah, Dawn. We've stopped doing that at the age of... Well, when you were 9 and I was 10," I sighed. He could be right when he wanted to, I mean I'm only 11 and Barry's 12. It hasn't been _that _long.

"Hey, Dawn... You don't happen to know anyone named... Lucas, do you?" Barry said as he snapped me out of my thoughts. His eyes were full of sorrow.

His head was lowered as he sighed sadly.

"No, I don't. Sorry, Barry. But are you okay? I've never seen you so sad in my whole life." I replied with worry in my eyes. Something must have happened to this "Lucas" boy. I had no idea who he was but I had a feeling he was close to Barry. Wait... Have I heard that name before? I shook my head to myself. _No, I've never heard of a boy named Lucas. It's probably just me, _I told myself silently.Barry's head still hung down, but then he solemnly looked up.

"Okay then. I suppose... That's good."

The sadness in his eyes pierced my heart. I suddenly felt terribly sympathetic for him.

YAY I FINISHED!

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE NO FLAMING, BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY!

TELL ME HOW I COULD IMPROVE!

REVIEW IT NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!

The Spelling/Grammar/Punctuation (Britney's Note: And Even The Ending Note Here -_-'') Was Corrected By My Awesome Friend Tiffany/Bouncy From:

(YouTube): BouncyTheEmpoleon

(FanFiction): XEmpoleon of LightX

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
